A Modern Love Story
by crazymonkey1123
Summary: "They say that true love defies all reason. Even the test of time will not be able to break its barriers. So, now, my dear sweetheart, let us renew everything; let us go back to the beginning. For I wish that our timeless love be given a second chance, in hope that, this time, the fates be in our favor …"
1. Chapter 1: Anne Boleyn

**Prologue**

"_They say that true love defies all reason. Even the test of time does will not be able to break its barriers. So, now, my dear sweetheart, let us renew everything; let us go back to the beginning. For I wish that our timeless love be given a second chance, in hope that, this time, the fates be in our favor …"_

**A Modern Love Story Chapter One: Anne Boleyn**

**Adrianna's POV**

"Adrianna, you're going to be late for school!" a voice called out.

I breathe out a deep sigh as I try to curl the last of my hair. My nerves are like a beehive, and it takes all of me not to burn my hand with the wand. I shook my head and shivered a little, my brain on overdrive, trying to remember last minute things.

Finally, I gaze at the mirror. The curls are perfect, framing my petite face. I often wished that I was beautiful. You know, the "ideal" version of pretty: American, tall, pale, blond hair, blue eyes, full curves. But the heavens are not in my favor. I am Asian, petite (my height is 5 foot 2), raven hair, black eyes, and a tan complexion. Although I do have hips and a decent waist, I am not curvy on the top side, if you know what I mean.

"Adrianna! Today is definitely not the day to be late!" my mother sternly scolded from downstairs.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled back, straightening my red dress as I went out.

I half walked, half ran to my bedroom, grabbing my backpack and notecards on the desk. As I hurried out the bedroom, I could not help but gaze at my idol and admire her portrait. Her small black eyes were crinkled up to a smile, and her dark brown hair spilled down her back. Her full red lips were pursed, which made her look formal; however, she had a mischievous aura surrounding her. I was so lucky to find this wall portrait at a garage sale, along with a replica of her famous "B" necklace, from someone who clearly doesn't appreciate history.

"Give me strength, Anne!" I pleaded in my mind. "Please, just for 5 minutes, lend me your conversational wit and charm!"

"ADRIANNA!" my mother screamed on top of her lungs.

"Yes, yes, mom! I'm coming!" I sprinted out of the bedroom, but not before I give the briefest of smiles to the woman who greatly inspires my life.

"The Tudors again, sis?" my sister snorted, rolling her eyes as walked to school.

I gave her a glare back as I try to focus on my book, The Six Wives of Henry VIII by Alison Weir ( I don't own). Her point of view is fascinating, and I can't help but be filled with glee that she spent much of the book describing the love affair between Henry VIII and my heroine, Anne Boleyn. The first time I've ever read about her was when I was 12. It was a Christmas present from my dad, a history geek like me. He knew that I particularly loved reading about noted women in what seems to be a man dominated world, like Cleopatra, Marie Antoinette, and Joan of Arc. Hungry for a new person to study, he gave me a historical fiction book about the famous second wife of Henry VIII. I finished the book in record time, and never in my lifetime was I ever as fascinated with anybody as I was with Anne. Just like the notorious Tudor king 476 years ago, I fell for her. She was so real, so colorful; she wasn't the plain black and white figures of history. Her rise to power amazed me, and her downfall brought me to tears. Soon enough, I was researching everything about Anne Boleyn, from the love letters to the places where she visited. Eventually, my passion expanded to the whole Tudor history, and every single book report of mine is related to this infamous time period.

"When will you ever tire of reading about them, Adrianna? They're dead people now!" my mother exclaimed.

My mother and sister never understood me and my dad's passion for history. They're all about contemporary and technology, whereas he and I saw the beauty of old world charm.

I just shrugged, and I felt relieved that we at last saw the familiar red and yellow bricks of my school. Giving my mother a kiss, I then dashed inside, smiling as the welcoming spring air hit my face.

Looking back now, I realize that that day is the very beginning of my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Henry VIII

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews I have received for this story. I am new to The Tudors section of Fanfiction, but I am prous to say that I am a Tudor history geek and have been saving this story for quite some time. This Fanfic is based more on the real facts than the TV show, which, I must say, is one of the best portrayals of the time era. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me!**

**-Crazymonkey1123**

* * *

"_It was a merry night at court. All the lords and ladies were gathered, drinking, dancing, and flirting to heart's contents. That's when I first saw my beloved. A lively tune filled the room, and, soon, our eyes met, black to blue. Suddenly, the world melted, and nothing mattered except only the two of us…."_

**Tyler's POV**

I glance at my wristwatch. 8: 05 AM.

A crowd has gathered in the once empty room. I sat on my designated chair, patiently waiting for the program to start. This is my first time for the patriotic speech contest, and, I'm telling you, it's quite nerve racking. My mother beamed with pride, gazing at me from a distance, and I couldn't help but grin back at her infectious smile. I'm wearing my most formal attire, a branded black dress shirt and pants, silk blue tie, and top of the line shoes. Obviously, my parents went all out, and that the thought of them eased my nerves. I had some rough moments with them this year, always getting ill-tempered. But to think that their son, Tyler Ferris, is part of the patriotic speech both made them extremely proud. I spent the whole night practicing my speech, and I'm sure that I'll probably place.

My teacher, Mrs. Dawson, waved at me, and I waved back at her. Even though I have a not-so-colorful past, Mrs. Dawson seems to like me a lot. I help her shelve the books in the library. I wave back to the woman.

The program slowly got began as the parents and students took their seats. Mrs. Dawson gave a brief speech to thank the parents and teachers for supporting the speech contest, and then introduced the judges. Then, as soon as she finished, the first contestant stood up. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, and she was trembling. Hmm, she's pretty, but she looks just about like every single girl in this school. Her speech was nice, but it seems nothing out of the ordinary. Up next is my turn. I stood my ground, carefully grazing every single word in my notecard. I even pointed to the flag as a gesture, and I saw the briefest of smiles from the judges. The crowd quietly applauded as I said thank you and walked down my seat.

The next half an hour was, no offense, kind of boring. I watch each contestant get up and do the same thing I did. Most of them, I can tell, were very nervous, fidgeting and running their fingers through their hair. A few speeches stood out, but, other than that, nothing seems special. Soon enough, I only have half the wits in the room, the other drifting off someplace unknown.

Suddenly, my mind came back to me as the last contestant stood up. The already sleepy crowd didn't seem to notice, the "I want to go home" clearly in their faces. But not me. Because I was too intrigued with last contestant to pay attention to anything.

She's very small, not the average 16-year old American height. I can't name her origins; she's a mix of Asian and Spanish features. She had curly raven hair, which perfectly framed her petite face. For a moment, her gaze rested on me, and I was drawn to her slanted, almost foxy dark eyes. The girl took a deep breath and then smiled at the audience.

"Have you ever stopped and thought about what can you do for others?"

Her voice was loud and clear, and it seemed so musical to my ears. She shifted and addressed the other side of the room.

"What about you? Have you thought about what can you do to this country?"

The crowd is now hanging on to her every word. In her breathtaking voice, she presented the most wonderful speech I've heard in my life. It was warm and humorous, earning a few laughs from the audience.

"You know, when I was in my home country, they envied this country. You don't know how lucky you guys are"

She told us a little bit of her life back in her country in Asia, and I felt so many emotions passed through me in that moment.

"I challenge you to do something for someone today than tomorrow and remember: the sky is never the limit."

She slowly said her last word, perfectly emphasizing it.

For a moment, there was a hush in the room. Then, slowly, one by one, each person in the crowd stood up, the crescendo of applause filling the room. Even the contestants stood up and clapped, and I got up last, clearly stupefied with the moment.

She smiled again, and she was prettiest girl I've ever seen. She was different, exotic, and the most alluring girl I've ever met in my lifetime. Something drew me to her, a force that I can neither describe nor recognize.

Looking back now, I definitely know that that was beginning of everything.

**Adrianna's POV**

I took deep breaths as I gulp the last drops of my water bottle. Well, at least that was over. A huge smile crept through my face. I did well today. The audience gave me a standing ovation. Mrs. Dawson hugged me again and again, saying that she was proud of me.

Still, it's up to the judges whether I was good or not. They extended their decision time for half an hour more, and, by that time, all the cookies in the table are gone. The crowd was slowly making their way to their seats, and I sat on the farthest corner to the right. All the jitters that I felt before presenting my speech were coming back.

I closed my eyes, and my mind drifted out of the room as I think about my book report in a week's time. My mother bought me a tailored Tudor dress for my birthday, and it was the best present in my life, next to that book that my dad gave me. It's a replica of Elizabeth Tudor's dress from that famous portrait of hers back when she was still a princess. It fitted me perfectly, and I couldn't wait to show it off. I think about the first time Anne Boleyn met the famous Tudor king, and wonder if she ever knew that one day, she'd become his queen and their daughter will be one of the greatest monarchs in history….

"That was a really good speech."

I was startled back to reality as a voice called out to me. I jolted as I sat up the chair. Turning my head to my right, my mouth went dry as I gaze awestruck at the sight.

I looked up, and I saw a boy staring at me with fascination. He was tall, very towering; he is a foot my height. His thick red hair glinted in the light, making his freckles stand out. But what really took me is his piercing blue eyes, regarding me with warmth. I felt something stir deep inside, and there's nothing in my vocabulary to describe it. I blinked at him, unable to say a word.

Keep cool, Adrianna! I gave him a small, gracious smile. "Why, thank you, Mr…"

"Ferris. Tyler Ferris," he replied, and I hear amusement in his voice.

He sat on the chair to me, and I took the time gaze at what's his wearing. They're obviously top of the line clothes, I noted. The black and blue combination made his pale complexion stand out. I gaze back at my red dress, suddenly feeling very conscious of my clothing. My red dress flattered my curves, making me look elegant yet still sexy. My sliver high heels accented my dress, and the curly black hair gave me a mature look than my usual childish one. I smiled to myself. At least I look decent as I'm sitting to this obviously well-off guy.

"How long did you practice it?" he asked after a moment.

My black eyes crinkled up in amusement as stare back at his blue ones "Only a fortnight, Mr. Ferris. I wished that the practiced it more, for I don't think I did good enough," I said smoothly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that so?"

I gave him a mischievous smile. "Well, sir, I think that I messed up a bit on the last part, and I often looked at my note cards for guidance," I replied, "I don't think I even have a chance of winning."

He looked at me incredulously. "Do you jest, Madam? Because I thought you were the best contestant in the whole thing. Your speech took my breath away."

I felt myself warming up, and, from the look on his eyes, I could tell that he wanted to add something more, and I longed for him to go on.

"Why, thank you, Sir," I said again with my mischievous smile. "Your compliments are much appreciated."

He gave me boyish smile back. "Do you always talk like that? Very formal?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Mr. Ferris. I am a lover of history you see, and, so, my vocabulary and speech is quite unusual for an ordinary person."

For a moment, I saw a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Well, Madam, you are certainly not an ordinary girl."

Trying to keep my mouth from dropping, every muscle in my body tried as hard as it could to smoothly reply, "Well, Sir, you are also certainly not an ordinary person, it seems, when you're talking to me like this."

He laughed, a boyish laugh that sounded melodic to my ears. "Well, milady, I am lost in the moment that we're having right now. Since you talked to me like that, I couldn't help but talk back like that. It is quite amusing."

Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? You think I'm quite amusing? Like an exotic animal in a zoo or circus?"

He gave a chuckle. "I did not mean it that way. It's just that I've never met anybody like you before. And I like it."

My heart was racing like a hummingbird's wings. Then, suddenly, reality flooded as Mrs. Dawson announced, "The judges have made their decision!"

I hastily stood up and half walked half ran to my seat. Bravely, I turned back to Tyler, and, once again, his blue eyes were gazing at me intently, instantly disarming every cell in my body. I'm pretty sure that I've seen those eyes before.

It's just that, I don't know _when._


	3. Chapter 3: Dear My Heart

"_My mistress and friend: I and my heart put ourselves in your hands, begging you to have them suitors for your good favour, and that your affection for them should not grow less through absence. For it would be a great pity to increase their sorrow since absence does it sufficiently, and more than ever I could have thought possible reminding us of a point in astronomy, which is, that the longer the days are the farther off is the sun, and yet the more fierce. So it is with our love, for by absence we are parted, yet nevertheless it keeps its fervour, at least on my side, and I hope on yours also: assuring you that on my side the ennui of absence is already too much for me: and when I think of the increase of what I must needs suffer it would be well nigh unbearable for me were it not for the firm hope I have and as I cannot be with you in person, I am sending you the nearest possible thing to that, namely, my picture set in a bracelet, with the whole device which you already know. Wishing myself in their place when it shall please you_."

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I watched her walk towards her seat, and I couldn't help my smile- she's such a peculiar girl. Her voice speaks with sophistication; her movements have an aura of grace. But what got me are her eyes. Damn those haunting eyes! She looked at me as though she was looking at my very soul, yet, at the same time, giving nothing of her away. I've _seen_ those eyes before, that I'm sure. Yet the idea is so absurd!

I drew a long sigh in frustration. Get a grip, Tyler. You don't even know her name! Getting up, I walked towards my seat and tried to dismiss my distracting thoughts away.

The judges, now done with their decisions, stood at the front of the room. One of them, a young woman with chestnut hair, addressed the crowd with a warm smile. Her eyes rested at them for a few moments, looking for acknowledgement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, "First of all, thank you very much for your support. This patriotic speech could have not been done without the support of the students, school, and, of course, the parents. We're sorry that we took a long time, but, you see, all of the speeches were well-written; the scores were close. And now, without delay, we will announce the winners of the patriotic speech contest!"

She pulled out a piece of envelope from her breast pocket; she ripped it open and drew out a piece of paper. A thick of cloud of suspense surrounded the room, and I was holding my breath. However, my eyes were at the other side, looking at her. Like me, she was paralyzed by the tension, her eyes expectant, yet, scared. What is it about her eyes, I thought inwardly.

"Third place… Amanda Goodwin!"

A crescendo of applause followed as Amanda stood up her seat and claimed her trophy. She beamed in delight.

"And now for second place…. Freya Lighthouse!"

A squeal followed by bouncing blond curls half ran to the front as Freya received her award. More applause followed.

"And now," the young woman paused for a moment, and then continued, "I will announce the winner of the patriotic speech contest. It was close – very close. But this speech blew our hearts away, with its delivery and content. Without further delay, the winner of the patriotic speech is…"

I leaned towards my seat, my eyes still at her. Her breathing became erratic; the suspense was slowly killing us. _It's her. She has to be the one to win_.

First place winner…. is Emma Sanders!

Her face became crestfallen, and so did mine. _What? She lost?!_ I watched as a blond haired girl strode up the stage with a megawatt smile. The crowd of people stood as all three bowed. _She can't believe this._

And neither could I.

**Adrianna's POV**

"Hey, Annie, you OK?" a voice called out.

I sighed. It's been a week since the patriotic speech contest, and I'm finally getting over my loss. Granted, I didn't expect to win the thing, but I was really _really_ hoping to get a place. The disappointment almost brought me to tears when it finished, but I managed to compose myself before everyone could see a crybaby.

"It's nothing, Brandon. Just tired," I muttered back in irritation. The boy sitting next to me regards intently with his chocolate brown eyes.

He gives me a boyish grin. "Sheesh, are you still mulling over the speech contest? I'm telling you, Annie, you were AMAZING. The judges were either blind, deaf, or both! I mean, the class gave you a standing ovation, the crowd gave you standing ovation, everyone thought you were going to win. Honestly, Annie, your speech was wonderful, the best speech of all speeches!"

I beamed at him. This is why I love Brandon. He knew what I was thinking without me even saying it. And he made me feel so much better. I gaze at him with affection, and with his small build, black hair, and tan skin, he could pass as my brother. Heck, I want him to be my brother! Somehow, we have a deep connection with each other that I can't explain. It's not just a lighthearted friendship, yet I don't feel the slightest bit of romantic feelings for him. It's something in between these feelings, a very fine line, yet it keeps us so tightly woven together.

"Here, I got a joke for you. Two antennas met on a roof, fell in love and got married. The ceremony wasn't much_, but the reception was brilliant_!"

I laughed. "Oh, you and your puns! Thank you so much for making me feel better, Brandon!" I hugged him hard.

He hugged me back. "No probs, Annie. Friends always are here," he pointed at his heart.

We stood up and threw away our lunch. The spring sun certainly warmed our skins enough. Linking my arm to his, we silently walked to my locker to get my things for the next class. To my delight, he's in all my classes, which means that we spend at least 97% of the day in each other's company.

I twisted the lock open and opened my little storage cube. I was about to grab my binder when something froze me at my tracks. I gasped loudly.

"Hey, what's the matter, Annie?" Brandon hastily fled to my side. When he saw the object, he smirked at my direction.

Brandon gave a small whistle and chuckled, "Well, well, well, looks like you've got an admirer, Annie. He pulled a classic move too: dropping a love letter in a girl's locker is so old-fashioned!"

I barely had the time to reply to his remark when he snatched the envelope out of my locker. I tried to get it back from him, but he avoided my tackles and flinging hands.

"Give it back!" I yelled at him, but he ripped the envelope open, and, mimicking the voice of an Italian poet, he read out aloud:

_Milady,_

_It has been a week since our last encounter, and I cannot stop thinking about you. You might think me mad, and perhaps I am; your eyes haunt my dreams, and how I long for them to rest on my blue eyes again. I thought of approaching you in the hallways all week long, but could not find the courage. So I write my heart and soul on this piece of paper, in hope that yours too will be written back to me._

_Written by the hand that is yours,_

_TF_

"Well," Brandon began, his voice now serious, "he's a very good writer. He seems to know that you like history too; this letter seems like one of those that I see in your books."

"Give it back," I said sternly, and, this time, he followed my demand. I held the letter close to my heart, a heart that's beating like hummingbird's wings. _I can't believe this. It's from him! _My breathing became unsteady, and I fought the urge to squeal my head off.

"What are you going to do?" my best friend asked softly.

I sighed and started walking away. "I need to go to the library," I replied, looking at him squarely in the eye. "I have a letter to write."

* * *

**How will Adrianna reply? Sorry for the late update. Hope this chapter makes up for lost time!**

**The beginning paragraph is from . It is one of Henry VIII's letter to his one and only, Anne Boleyn. **

**Pun is also from Internet:) I've been trying to work on puns lately!**


	4. Chapter 4: Your humble servant

_Sire,__  
__It belongs only to the august mind of a great king, to whom Nature has given a heart full of generosity towards the sex, to repay by favors so extraordinary an artless and short conversation with a girl. Inexhaustible as is the treasury of your majesty's bounties, I pray you to consider that it cannot be sufficient to your generosity; for, if you recompense so slight a conversation by gifts so great, what will you be able to do for those who are ready to consecrate their entire obedience to your desires? How great soever may be the bounties I have received, the joy that I feel in being loved by a king whom I adore, and to whom I would with pleasure make a sacrifice of my heart, if fortune had rendered it worthy of being offered to him, will ever be infinitely greater.__  
__The warrant of maid of honor to the queen induces me to think that your majesty has some regard for me, since it gives me means of seeing you oftener, and of assuring you by my own lips (which I shall do on the first opportunity) that I am,__  
__Your majesty's very obliged and very obedient servant, without any reserve,_

_Anne Bulen._

* * *

**Adrianna's POV**

I reached the library in the quickest time, my own heartbeat beating louder with every step. Taking a deep breath, I head over to sit in one of the chairs in the most secluded table in the library, which is located between two bookshelves of my favorite genres: Classic literature and history. Grazing my fingers on the books, I could not help but smile; this is my favorite part of the library. Most people in my grade read the latest fantasy or the clichés of school life. However, for me, I take comfort in the old world charm. My uneasiness starts to fade away as I see the familiar works of Jane Austen, Thomas Hardy, Victor Hugo, William Shakespeare, Bronte sisters, and Dickinson in the shelves.

Yes, I'm finally home.

I sit comfortably in a chair, and, placing the letter in the table, my mind goes overdrive. Think, Adrianna, think: how are you supposed to reply to his message?

Unconsciously, I gaze at the classics bookshelf. My eyes pop open as an idea comes to mind.

I open the backpack, grab my notebook, and tear out a piece of paper. Then, with my best cursive handwriting, the words came pouring from pen, decorating the paper with flourish. I sign my name at the bottom with fancy loops, and take a look at it one last time.

I smile. It's perfect.

**Normal POV**

Time flashed forward, and it was now two weeks since that eventful day. It was a normal day for everyone as they walked down the school halls, talking and mingling with their friends.

Then, suddenly, their attentions turn to a tall red head boy with blue eyes and pale complexion. He was all alone, and, instead of walking, sprinted as fast as he could. His face was twisted like a storm, ready to blow the next hurricane. No one dared to scold him; they simply move aside to make way.

He slowed down as he reached his destination. If it wasn't for the scrutinizing face of the librarian, he would have continued to go his pace. However, not daring to risk getting kicked out, he calmed himself. Searching the room in vain, he could not his object of desire. He cursed himself inwardly, but, as he was about to leave the room, he caught sight of a pearl headband in the far right of the room.

Slowly, like a tiger approaching his prey, he headed down to the direction in hope that he would find her there. He was not disappointed; for there, in one of the armchairs in the most secluded part of the room, was the girl. She was absolutely still, totally engrossed in (what he thinks is, he cannot tell for sure) _Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo (don't own). She was wearing a lace top, skirt, stockings, and flats. Her raven hair was all in ringlets topped by a pearl headband. For a moment, he just stood there, drinking in her beauty.

"Hello, Adrianna," he greeted her, blue eyes piercing her.

She startled, frantically looking around the room before her eyes rests upon blue eyes. She recoiled and was on the verge of blushing. However, she composed herself with all her might as she greeted back.

"Hello, Tyler," she replied, her voice a whisper. She didn't think that he would ever see her, especially when…

"Here," he said softly, his eyes now turned soft. He placed a small envelope on her lap and then retreated out of the room.

Adrianna's heart threatened to burst out of her as she gazed at the object on her lap. With shaking fingers, she ripped the envelope open and read the contents.

Milady,

Your reply to my humble letter both gives me shock and anxiety. What have I done to make you feel this way? I will write what you said, hoping that you find some error to it:

_Milord,_

_I must say that your words pierced through my heart like an arrow. Nonetheless, I cannot accept it. I am unworthy of your affections, for who am I to deserve such devotion and attraction? I am a mere girl in this school, with nothing special to offer you. My beauty is not of convention, and I have not a single accomplishment except for my unusual vocabulary and musical talents. Surely, sire, you will tire of me. Give your affections to someone of worth, an English rose that can offer beauty and charms to your company. _

_Your humble lady,_

_Adrianna de la Rosa_

You pierced through my heart too, Adrianna. From the moment I rest my eyes upon you. Do not be a critic of my affections; I will be the judge of that. And so, sweetheart, give up this modesty of yours and come wrap yourself in my arms. I miss you greatly.

With loving affections,

Tyler Ferris

* * *

"What's wrong, Adrianna?"

I sigh, and I gaze at my untouched meal for the fourth time. He wouldn't give up. Now how am I supposed to reply? I think about saying the same things again, but decide not to; it may press him more on his pursuit.

"Oh, Adri, what can be more important than having lunch with your family? Go eat your food!" my mother softly scolds.

D-I-N-G! D-O-N-G! The familiar sound of our doorbell startles us all.

"Why, who could it possibly be?" my father muttered in amusement.

"I'll go get it!" my sister excitedly runs out of her seat.

There was the sound of the door opening, and I freeze as a familiar voice called out:

"Hello, does someone named Adrianna de la Rosa live here?"

"Yes, there is," I hear my sister reply. Then, half walking half running down to the dinner room, my sister calls out, "Adri, someone's here to see you!"

"I didn't know you were expecting someone Adri," my mother points out. "Who is it?"

Before I could reply, my sister reaches the dining room and bursts out, "It's a guy, Mom. He's really tall, with red hair and blue eyes. And he's cute!"

Blushing on her last remark, I hastily stand out of my seat and run to the door, feeling my mom's awkward stare and smirk behind my back.

* * *

**The letter above is from , as well as the letter from last chapter( link didn't show). Your pleas have been heard, and I decided to update this earlier due to my vacation for California tomorrow, which, if you have read my stories, you would know that I visit California VERY OFTEN. Thank you for all your support :)**

**-Crazymonkey1123**


End file.
